


fourteen

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	fourteen

its been four months yesterday and i love you even more  
weve had our silent ups and downs but i always recover and i think you do too  
and i care about you more and more, maybe too much  
but you still mean everything to me and i hope you stay forever  
i want to spend all my days with you  
and while thats not possible at the moment were going to sneak in a few days in a couple months  
and just that keeps me going because  
i know we'll always come back


End file.
